Doctor Strange ( ChanBaek )
by PeachyBloom
Summary: Dia bukan super hero seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Ia hanya lelaki berjubah putih yang bisa membuat Byun Baekhyun terbaring pasrah tak berdaya dibawah kuasanya. "D-dokter Park?" -Baekhyun. Chanbaek, Baekyeol, Boys Love, Mature content, pwp?, Not Children area. DLDR!


Doctor Strange

ChanBaek

M

"Haishh. M-nghh"

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat, berguling kesana kemari diatas ranjangnya. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhnya sejak seperempat jam yang lalu.

Mulut mungilnya juga sudah sejak tadi meracau tak jelas, mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh bahkan hingga isakan.

Kalau saja tadi ia lebih pintar dan tidak meminum jus cabai yang diberikan teman-temannya, pasti ia tidak akan berakhir bagai orang kesetanan seperti ini. Dengan tangan memegangi perutnya yang panas dan juga perih karena ia sempat memasukan sesedot cairan pedas itu kedalam lambungnya.

"N-noona~ a-aku butuh dokter Kim!"

"Tuan muda, anda baik-baik saja?"

"D-dokter akhh Kim! P-perutku sakit sekali~"

"Baiklah, dokter Kim ak- ah, maaf Tuan muda, Dokter Kim tidak bisa menemui anda sekarang. Ia sedang ada diruang operasi"

Masih sambil berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya, Baekhyun kembali meremat perutnya kuat ketika rasa sakit dan panasnya datang lagi. Ia merutuk dokter Kim diam-diam, si dokter tampan yang memiliki kulit eksotis itu harusnya bisa menolongnya kapanpun mengingat lelaki itu sudah menandatangani kontrak seumur hidup untuk menjadi dokter keluarga Byun. Tapi sekarang? Hell, bahkan Baekhyun tahu kalau lelaki itu pasti tengah bersantai-santai dirumah sakit sana.

"Dokter Oh! M-minta dok- mhh dokter Oh kerumahku! A-aku tidak tahan lagi Noona~ s-sakit hiks sekali~"

"T-tapi dok-"

"YASUDAH SIAPA SAJA! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! POKOKNYA SESEORANG HARUS DATANG! AKU TENGAH MEREGANG NYAWA TAPI TIDAK ADA SATUPUN YANG INGIN MENOLONGKU! Haishh"

"B-baiklah Tuan muda. D-dokter Park yang akan k-kesana dan memeriksa anda"

"Aku tunggu"

"M-maafkan kami kalau mengecewakan anda"

"Kumaafkan"

Dokter Park?

Bahkan mendengar marganya saja Baekhyun langsung berpikir cepat. Park siapa? Park Jimin? Park Boram? Park Wonhee? Haishh, bahkan suster Lee tak memberitahu siapa itu Dokter Park sebenarnya.

Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli, yang penting sakit perutnya harus diobati segera. Ia tidak akan tahan kalau harus menhan perih dilambungnya lebih lama lagi.

"Angkat bajumu!"

"M-mwo?"

Ini sudah sejak tadi terjadi. Dokter dihadapannya agak aneh menurut Baekhyun. Sedari tadi dokter yang wajahnya tampan itu terus saja memintanya mengkat bajunya tinggi-tinggi. Hell, bahkan Kim Jongin tidak pernah benar-benar mau memeriksa tubuhnya ketika ia sakit.

"Coba kulihat"

"Hn? Apa yang nhh kau la-lakukan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Nhh, t-tapi akuhh ahh masalahku ada di-diperut mhh kenapahhh? P-putingkuhh ahh"

"Desahanmu manis sekali"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak kaget saat itu juga. Ia yang sebelumnya hanya setengah duduk sambil bersandar diranjangnya kini malah telentang ketika dokter sialan itu mendorongnya.

Dengan tak sabaran, lelaki yang masih mengenakan jubah putih kebesarannya langsung menindih Baekhyun. Dan kembali, setelah ibu jari lelaki itu yang tadi melecehkan putingnya, kini Baekhyun dapat merasakan lidah si tiang yang menjilat putingnya dari bawah keatas.

"B-brengsekhh!"

"Kau manis!"

"Akan uhhh aku adukan p-pada Eomma-kuhh mhh!"

"Silahkan"

Mati-matian Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan sensasi geli pasa tubuhnya. Saat lelaki yang katanya dokter itu terus mengulum dan juga menggigit putingnya gemas, Baekhyun tak kuasa lagi menahan diri.

Matanya terpejam erat, dengan tangan terkepal yang baru saja secara tak sadar mendorong kepala dokter Park agar terus mengerjai putingnya.

"Kau akan menikmati ini cantik"

"Nghh"

"Kau...s-sebenarnya hhh kau siapahh? A-ahh"

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Leader baru untuk tim dokter pribadi keluargamu!"

"M-mwo?"

"Kita lanjutkan mengobrolnya nanti!"

Dapat Baekhyun lihat lelaki itu dengan terburu membuang jubah putihnya. Tangannya yang kokoh juga dengan cepat bergerak untuk membuka kemejanya sendiri hingga kini ia topless.

Baekhyun agak terkejut dengan tubuh indah dihadapannya. Walau tatapannya sudah sayu, ia masih dapat dengan jelas melihat kotak-kotak yang ada diperut dokter tampan itu.

Wajahnya merona malu, ia tak tahu kalau memandangi tubuh indah seorang lelaki bisa membuatnya merona seperti gadis. Ia terus tersenyum diam-diam, nampak tak sadar bahkan ketika Chanyeol sudah menarik kaos yang ia pakai hingga terlepas.

"Sudah pernah melakukan sex sebelumnya?"

"B-belum"

Baekhyun menjawab malu-malu, matanya melirik kebawah karena gugup akan tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya. Ugh, tatapan penuh cinta itu membuat Baekhyun ingin meledak.

Bahkan saat ini rasanya Baekhyun seolah melupakan sakit perutnya. Ia terlalu fokus pada Chanyeol, hingga ia tak ingat kalau ia belum lama merengek dan merasa ingin mati karena perutnya terasa sakit dan panas.

"Aku akan memberikan pengalaman yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan sayang"

"D-dokter Park"

"Chanyeol saja untukmu. Atau, sayang?"

"Sayang~"

"Aishh, manis sekali. Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sangat menggemaskan saat rona merah muda masih menghiasi pipinya. Ia sebenarnya bingung, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan orang asing seperti Chanyeol menyentuhnya sembarangan seperti ini? Hell, terkutuklah wahai orang yang meciptakan slogan _'cinta pada pandangan pertama'_

Bahkan saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa menolak. Ia hanya mengikuti permainan Chanyeol, membalas lumatan lelaki dan membiarkan Chanyeol memenangkan perang lidah diantara mereka.

"Mhh"

"Aku akan memaksa Ayahmu untuk menikahkan kita"

"M-mwo?"

"C-chanyeolhhh a-akhh"

"S-sedikit lagih sayanghhh"

"Ahh"

Baekhyun tahu kalau ini agak menggelikan. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri telanjang bulat dan pasrah dihadapan lelaki tampan yang terus bergerak brutal menusuk bokongnya dengan penis besar lelaki itu.

Tapi Baekhyun pikir ia bahkan tak bisa menolak ini semua. Sejak awal, sejak lelaki tinggi itu mendobrak pintu kamarnya Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Yeolhhh, l-lebih mnghh dalammmhhh"

"S-sempit sekali Baekhh"

"Uhh, a-aku sampaihhh. Yeolhhh"

"Ne baby ne~ mhh"

Nafas keduanya terengah dengan suara khas yang memenuhi kamar Baekhyun. Masih dengan mengangkang lebar bersama Chanyeol yang ada ditengah-tengahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan kembali merona.

"Sekali lagi?"

"Apa...boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku akan memberikannya untuk anak manis sepertimu"

"Chanyeollie~ aku malu~"

Perlahan-lahan, Chanyeol kembali mengarakan penisnya yang sudah kembali menengang kelubang Baekhyun. Ia mendesis pelan, ketika secara cepat lubang Baekhyun langsung menjepit ujung penisnya kuat.

Baekhyun merengek, dan Chanyeol kembali mendorong penisnya agar segera masuk kedalam sana. Tubuhnya kembali bergerak perlahan, membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi melenguh indah disertai lengkungan tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat sexy.

"Baekhh"

"L-lebih cepat Yeolliehhh!"

Dengan tak sabaran Chanyeol benar-benar menambah kecepatannya. Ia bahkan langsung menyambar bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya tak beraturan.

Penisnya yang terjepit lubang sempit Baekhyun makin membesar didalam sana. Ia tahu kalau tak lama lagi ia dan juga anak manis dibawahnya akan segera mencapai puncak mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

Chanyeol pun kembali mempercepat hentakannya. Ia tak sabaran, tak peduli juga pada ciumannya dan juga Baekhyun yang jadi berantakan karena hentakan tubuhnya yang terlalu kuat.

"Mhh, d-disanahh ahh disana Yeolliehh! Nghh"

Baekhyun dapat merasakan ketika prostatnya terus-terusan ditabrak oleh ujung penis Chanyeol. Rasanya gila, tubuhnya benar-benar menikmati segala yang Park Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Desahannya pun menggila, memenuhi ruangan megah miliknya yang hanya berisikan mereka berdua.

"Yeolhhh~"

"Mhh"

Chanyeol memilih untuk ambruk disisi Baekhyun dan langsung memilih untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin melanjutkan, namun melihat Baekhyun yang sudah nampak begitu kelelahan membuatnya mengalah dan memilih untuk berbaring disisi Baekhyun saja.

Tubuh mereka sudah lepek namun tak dipedulikan. Chanyeol tetap menyamankan dirinya dengan memeluk perut Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang tak henti-henti mencium perpotongan leher hingga bahu Baekhyun.

"D-dokter Park"

"Bukannya kau senang memanggilku 'Sayang'?"

"A-aku malu~"

"Aku senang kalau kau pun senang. Kau boleh memanggilku 'Sayang' dan tidak perlu malu. Mengerti?"

"N-ne"

"Pintar"

Senyum Baekhyun merekah dan ia langsung berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia bahkan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apapun selain tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ia tak percaya, ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun hanya karena melihat anak itu menungging diatas ranjang karena sakit perut.

"Chanyeollie~"

"Hn?"

"Aku..."

"Katakan"

"Aku punya permintaan"

"Katakan saja sayang"

"Kau akan mengabulkannya?"

"Akan kuusahakan"

"Aku... Kau harus jadi kekasihku! Mulai detik ini!"

"Itu malah terdengar seperti paksaan ketimbang permintaan"

"Yeollie~"

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku mau. Tapi- "

"Kenapa?"

"Berikan aku beberapa ronde lagi dan aku akan langsung menikahimu!"

"M-mwo?"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol kembali merangkak untuk menindih anak itu. Bibirnya cepat-cepat menyerang leher dan juga bibir Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan beberapa tanda cinta.

"Enghh, C-chanyeollieehhh~"

"BAEKHYUN, EOMMA DAN APPA PUL- ASTAGA!"

"H-hai Eommahhh mhhh h-hentikan dulu Yeollieehh~"

"D-DOKTER P-P-PARK?"

"Oh, hai Nyonya. Apa kab- dan hai Tuan Byun. Apa kabar?"

END

Annyeong~

Berakhir dengan menyebalkan wkwk sequel? Or next? Aku bahkan belum kepikiran buat ngelanjutinnya wkwk

Jangan tanya kenapa malah bikin beginian wkwk salahkan suara menggelegar Baekhyun di teaser #Total_Eclipse wkwk

Review Juseyoooooooo~


End file.
